La roue
by Mahalle
Summary: Elle le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, stoppée dans son élan. Un tic nerveux agite alors la paupière droite de Severus, il se détourne d'elle et pars en direction de la grande salle. Cette fois ci, elle ne le suit pas.
1. Adieu

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi.

Un second très petit OS sur Lily et Severus.

* * *

-Severus…je suis désolée. Dit Lily en lui pressant la main.

Il se dégage d'un geste brusque.

-Vraiment ? Tu es désolée ?

Le visage de Lily s'affaisse et elle ne répond rien. Devant son silence, la colère de Severus redouble.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux rien entendre ! grogne-t-il.

Il s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, la nuque raide, les épaules crispées, la posture même de l'homme en colère. Il ouvre la porte de la salle de classe et traverse le couloir.

La porte claque deux fois dans son dos puis des pas de course se font entendre.

-Severus ! crie-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Il ne régit pas, il déteste quand elle prononce son nom. Ça lui donne l'impression d'être important pour elle. Alors qu'il ne l'est pas, il n'y en a que pour Potter. Il l'entend crier et haleter derrière lui. Une pointe de douleur, de la culpabilté ? se glisse dans son cœur. Il finit par s'arrêter, sans même se retourner il lâche d'une voix froide :

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Lily ?

Celle-ci sent ses yeux se mouiller, elle déteste la méchanceté qui perce dans ses mots. Elle se fige au milieu de couloir, à bout de souffle. Sa gorge est sèche. Elle attend désespérément qu'il se retourne et qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui dise avec les yeux se qu'il ressent, si il est en colère. Elle ne peut pas se limiter à cette attitude hautaine, elle veut voir se qui se cache sous la couche de méchanceté. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il ressent, lui. Une bonne fois pour toute. Elle a besoin de preuves, elle a besoin d'arracher à ses yeux un « Je te déteste » qu'elle pourrait croire.

Elle s'approche doucement, ses pas résonnent à peine dans le corridor. Elle pose sa main dans son dos. Il daigne au bout d'un long moment se retourner. Ses yeux sont plein de rancœur, d'haine d'homme blessé à l'honneur bafoué.

-Je veux m'excuser. Sa voix tremble à peine.

L'ombre d'un remord apparait sur le visage de Severus. Il ne supporte pas ce regard implorant, ces prunelles trop brillantes qui fouillent les siennes. Il reste les bras ballant, la bouche béante. Les mots ont déserté. Que dire ? Que faire ? Fléchir ou partir? Il ferme ses paupières un bref instant durant lequel il réfléchit.

-C'est trop tard.

-Trop tard ?

Les poings de Lily se crispent tandis que sont visage se décompose.

-Trop tard pour rester ami…ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-C'est à cause d'eux c'est ça ? De leurs stupides préjugés ? murmure-t-elle, tremblante. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces histoires de sang de bourbes ! De ces histoires Mangemorts !

Son visage devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Severus ouvre la bouche mais elle le coupe :

-J'ai peut être fait des erreurs mais tu oublies les tiennes ! Ton amour propre, ta méchanceté à l'égard de _ceux _de mon espèce comme tu dis. Tout cela est insupportable !

Severus reste muet, il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois.

-Mais..mais…

-MAIS QUOI SEVERUS ?

-Mais je tiens à toi. Lâche-t-il dans un souffle en baissant la tête.

Ça a pour effet de calmer immédiatement Lily. Elle le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, stoppée dans son élan. Un tic nerveux agite alors la paupière droite de Severus, il se détourne d'elle et pars en direction de la grande salle.

Cette fois ci, elle ne le suit pas.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié.


	2. Roue

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "roue" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lily secoue sa tête rousse.

-Mais non Severus ! Tu ne comprends pas !

Ce dernier se renfrogne mais ne répond rien.

-Tu poses tes mains sur le sol et pousses sur tes jambes. Continue Lily.

Elle lui lance un sourire encourageant qu'il ne lui retourne pas. Il ne peut néanmoins s'empêcher d'esquisser une petite moue désolé. Elle presse fugitivement une de ses mains et il rougit.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver….tu le sais très bien.

- Essaie au moins !

Elle marque une pause puis le dévisage, voyant qu'il ne réagit pas elle s'exclame.

-Regarde !

Elle bondit, son corps s'arc, ses mains se posent à terre et ses pieds décollent du sol. Elle retombe ensuite sur ses jambes. Severus hausse un sourcil.

-C'est facile pour toi ! Tu es…tu es une fille !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, je suis sur que tu peux aussi faire la roue.

Il lève les yeux au ciel puis monte ses bras au dessus de sa tête, il se tend puis lance son buste en avant, et s'aplatit la tête dans la pelouse. Lily éclate de rire.

-Je suis ridicule ! s'exclame t'il en crachant des brins d'herbes.

Il jette un regard mauvais à Lily puis se radoucit. Elle n'arriverait jamais à le mettre tout à fait en colère.

- Réessaies !

-Pour me ramasser encore une fois ? J'ai quand même de l'amour propre !

Il essayait de faire la même roue que Lily depuis l'aube, depuis le lever du soleil l'attraction terrestre lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la tête en bas et les jambes en l'air, qu'il ne pouvait pas, comme elle, s'élever, les pieds pointés vers le ciel, qu'il ne pouvait pas, comme ELLE, défier le commun des mortels.

-Je n'y arrive, je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive pas ! S'énerve Severus.

Lily pose ses mains sur ses épaules et murmure.

-Tu vas le faire. Dis-toi que tu peux voler !

-Facile à dire. Ronchonne-t-il

Elle virevolte autour de lui à la manière d'un insecte particulièrement gracieux. Un sourire idiot se dessine sur le visage de Severus. Il prend son courage à deux mains, s'élance, son corps s'arcboute au dessus de la terre et…il s'écrase une nouvelle fois le nez sur le sol.

Il se redresse tandis qu'il est englouti sous la cascade des rires de Lily.


End file.
